KakaSaku Drabbles
by Inuyashafeudalgirl
Summary: A collection of short KakaSaku drabbles, where our two favorite shinobi come to grips with feelings and love is in the air. Rated KM.
1. Attraction

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. Misashi Kishimoto does. **

**Attraction**

Sakura sat thinking in a small clearing atop a log on the incident that had happened earlier that day.

_She was crouching behind a bush that concealed her form from the sight of her interest that day._

_The famous silver haired ninja was furiously punching a log with his bare fists with chakra molded on them._

_Sakura watched in fascination as he stopped for a moment to wipe the sweat off his forehead with the back of his hand. Her fascination turned into gaping astonishment when he took off his Jounin vest with his shirt following it._

_Once he started up again Sakura watched with rising temperature as his muscles rippled in the early light of day. The sweat shown on his well toned stomach and rolled off him like drops from melting icicles._

Soon he had worn the log down until it was useless for training. Sakura's temperature escalated and lust began to grow as he thrust a hand through his hair and sighed deeply in tiredness.

_Sakura held her breathe when he suddenly brought up his hand and quickly rid himself of his headband, revealing his mismatched eyes. Next he tugged his concealing mask down until it was hanging around his sleek neck._

_Sakura had never even dreamed that Kakashi would look as down right sexy as he did at that moment. Her lust had fully escalated until she was sure that she was attracted to her sensei. The one_ _man who had always been there for her and she never even realized it until she saw his face._

_She dispelled the jutsu that was concealing her chakra before she stepped out from behind the bush with her head bowed._

_"Sakura?" Kakashi's deep voice asked surprised as he turned to find the familiar chakra._

"Hai." Sakura took tentative steps forward until she finally ended up staring up at Kakashi who had not even put his mask back up yet. She quickly shut her eyes for she did not want Kakashi to think she was being rude.

_"It's okay, I don't mind if you see my face," Kakashi said once he had noticed why Sakura closed her eyes._

_Her head snapped up at his statement before turning away from him to hide the red blush now adorning her hot cheeks. She soon felt Kakashi's presence right behind her and could hear the quiet rustle of him standing up._

_"What's wrong?" Kakashi whispered in her ear as he felt the heat radiating from her body._

_"I-I think I'm..."_

"You think your what?" Kakashi asked, confused why Sakura was now shy and reserved about telling him something.

_"I think I'm attracted to you," Sakura whispered before springing from her place and running back towards the village._

'Why did I say that?' Sakura asked herself for the millionth time that day.

Suddenly from out of no where there was a tell-tall sign of a familiar presence that she was currently thinking about. Before Sakura could turn around, two strong arms circled around her stomach, preventing her from moving.

Her breath hitched in her lungs as Kakashi lowered his head and gently nipped at her ear lobe.

"I'm attracted to you too."


	2. Two Souls, One Feeling

**Two Souls, One Feeling**

Sakura stood outside Kakashi's apartment with sheets of rain plastering her hair down and soaking her clothes. The rain seemed to pour down in buckets, not relenting up since it had began three hours ago.

'Damn it! Where is he?' Sakura ranted inside her head. She had been standing outside, in the rain for almost two and a half hours now.

'When he gets here I'm going to give him a piece of my mind.' Sakura titled her head up and let the cold rain wash over her face. The rain landed on her eyes and slid down her cheeks making it look like she was crying.

'That's all I can give,' Sakura said sadly as she relished the feel of the rain. It seemed as if it would wash all her fears and worries away but that was not reality. Ever since Sasuke and Naruto had taken their own paths, she had not shed a tear. The last time she had cried was when Naruto had left to find Sasuke after he had left the village. She now saw how foolish she was to of have been chasing after someone who would never love. But she would still love him as she would an older brother or a very close friend.

Instead she kept all of her emotions bottled inside, that would one day break and release in a torrent of anger and anguish. That is the reason she now stood out in the pouring rain waiting for Kakashi.

He had said that they would be a team forever, he said he would protect them with his life. But look what had happened? Sakura was broken mentally and emotionally with no way out. Her emotions would get the better of her one day and she would do things that she would have no control over.

Hearing the soft splash of feet hitting water Sakura's head shot up. Kakashi was standing directly in front of her with his one exposed eye looking at her in slight surprise. His mask and clothes were completely soaked with water; They were molded to his muscular body.

"What can I do for you, Sakura?" Kakashi's voice rang out, being slightly drowned by the cascading raindrops.

"Do I have to have a reason?" Sakura yelled with a glare and arms crossed over her chest.

"No, I guess not" Kakashi shrugged before stepping around Sakura to open the door. After he took a step inside he turrned around to Sakura who was still standing outside with the rain pouring down.

"Come in?" Kakashi offered as he held the door open. Once she walked in he shut the door and bent to remove his sandels. The silence was unusually eerie to him because Sakura was usually the one to speak her mind.

"So, did you need me for something?" Kakashi asked as he looked up at Sakura. She was leaning against the door leading into his kitchen with her arms crossed over her torso, running over her shivering form. Sighing to silently he walked over to Sakura and gently took her hands away from her body. Smiling behind his mask at Sakura's shocked expression he took the opportunity to unzip her chuunin vest and slide it from her shoulders to fall on the floor.

He then took her still shaking hand by his own and led her away from the living room and into his own bedroom. He shut the door behind him so the heat would accumlate in the room better and not mix with the cold from the other rooms.

He turned to find that Sakura was still shivering uncontrollably and her eyes were drooping which was a bad sign. He did not think that being out in the rain would cause her to become so cold that she might go into hypothermia. How long had she been out in the cold rain?

"Sakura, I'm going to remove your wet clothes, okay?" Kakashi asked as he approached the bed where Sakura was sitting.

Her head shot up in retribution with hateful eyes directed at Kakashi.

Kakashi was taken aback by the hateful aura being directed at him from the girl who had always seemed to adore him. Sitting down beside her on the bed he looked into her eyes that were still watching him wairly.

"What's wrong?" Kakashi asked softly with his usual monotone voice but with a slight tenderness.

"Y-you. I thought you said that you wouldn't le-let a teammate down" Sakura said angrily between clenched teeth from her still shuddering form.

"I have not let Team 7 down" Kakashi said confused at her use of words. Then it hit him. He had let Sakura down, he was the one who always protected her and never let her do anything on her own. And he was the one who did not keep Sasuke and Naruto together. As he took a closer look at Sakura he could tell that she had had a rough life for the past few years. He had not even thought that she would be going through such turmoil because Sasuke and Naruto left.

"I'm sorry" Kakashi said but held no pity towards the girl who was hunched over shivering. Now that he looked at her he knew that she was not a girl no more but a woman. Training under Tsunade had made her one of the strongest kunoichi in the village that was Chuunin ranked. Hearing Sakura's breath getting faster and faster he knew that if he did not get her out of her wet clothes then she would freeze to death.

"I need to get you out of those clothes, will you let me?" Kakashi asked softly.

'Should I let him? He did say that he was sorry but that still won't change anything. But if I don't get out of these clothes then I might go into hypothermia. I'm a medic ninja, I should of done it sooner.' Sakura thought this to herself before turning to Kakashi and giving him a small nod, saying that he could go ahead.

Kakashi gulped nervously before discarding his gloves and reaching out towards Sakura. She wore a red shirt with her clan symbol on the back and was closed with a zipper. She wore a pair of tight spandex black shorts that clung to her like a second skin. Overtop of that was a somewhat of a wrap, with both sides split and a belt holding it in place on her hips.

He first zipped down her shirt, hoping that she had something up under it. After he removed it he saw that she wore white bindings around her chest like most kunoichi did for better manuvering purposes. He soon discarded the rest of her clothes until she was only left in her bindings and underwear.

From the looks of it both peices of clothing were soaked too and it would become a problem if he did not do something. As he looked down at the still shivering woman he felt a stirring deep within him that drove him to satisy the hunger. Snapping his thoughts back for a moment he hurridely went to his closet and pulled out one of his black long-sleeved jounin shirts. Coming back beside the bed he closed his eyes and took off Sakura's bindings and her last garment.

He slipped the shirt over her shivering body. A small gasp emitted from his throat when his hands brushed against the side of her breasts as he pulled the shirt down. He could not help but notice how silky smooth her body actually was. After he had pulled the shirt down to her knees he dared to open his eyes.

It almost made his chuckle at the sight of Sakura in his shirt that was three times as big on her.

"Are you feeling better now?" Kakashi asked but knew that she was not.

"A little, thank you" Sakura whispered embarassedly. She was supposed to come here to give Kakashi a piece of her mind but it seemed as if he was taking her clothes off. At that thought a blush came unbidden to her pale cheeks as she tried turning her head to hide it.

But Kakashi was no fool. He could see the blush and feel the small amount of heat that was being emitted from her face. He quickly shed his own clothes while Sakura had her face turned from him and put on a dry pair of black sweatpants and a black jounin shirt. He also put on another mask that he pulled from a brown dresser drawer.

Before he knew what he was doing, Kakashi lifted up the covers on his bed and put Sakura in before following after her.

Sakura looked up in surprise as she felt the bed dip. She turned over on her other side to find Kakash lying next to her with his hands behind his head and looking up at the ceiling.

Another blush alighted her cheeks because she never thought of the day that she would be in the bed with her ex-sensei. Not like they were doing anything but still...

Suddenly an thought hit her. She had always adored Kakashi and she only got mad at him when he did something to Sasuke. But now that she was over Sasuke she had been having thoughts of her and Kakashi together like she had imagined with Sasuke. Ino had even said that when his name was mentioned that she would start blushing like a love-stuck fool.

"Kakashi?" Sakura whispered as she listened to the steady rise and fall of his breath.

"Hmm?"

"I'm sorry. If I would of just thought about what I was doing then I would not be bothering you right now" Sakura said ashamed at her childish behavior.

"No, I'm sorry. I should of seen that you were mentally hurt and that I was the one to blame because I was your sensei. And those things I told you, I really mean them but I guess I just did not want to end up getting hurt like I did when Obito died." Kakashi turned over on his side and wrapped his arm around Sakura's flat stomach and laid his head on her shoulder.

"This is going to sound crazy but I think I like you a lot, Kakashi."

"Same here Sakura. Until just now I noticed that you were now a woman and something inside me and saying that I should expand on that. But I do not want to push you somewhere where you do not want to go."

"Kiss me?" Sakura asked softly as she looked into Kakashi's onyx eye.

"But, Sakura...?" Kakashi said uncertainly as he lifted his head up to look down at Sakura.

"Kiss me" Sakura repeated with a huskiness to her voice this time.

Kakashi against his better judgement lowered his head until his cloth covered lips were resting just above Sakura's light pink ones. Closing the distance between them Kakashi slowly moved his mouth over Sakura's but that soon was not enough. He wanted to feel his lips against hers without an obtrusion between them.

Ripping the mask from his face he bent down to capture Sakura's lips with his own. His mouth moved rymithically against hers as the heat began to rise in the both of them. Slowly running his tongue across her bottom lip she opened her mouth for him. He thrust his tongue inside and ran it along her own tongue elicting a moan from both of them. Kakashi's other hand that was not tangled in her wet hair was running along her side and pushing up the shirt revealing her naked from to his eyes.

They both knew that this was wrong but everyone needed something constant in their life. And they both knew that they have had feelings for each other but they were just too afraid of getting hurt. This one step would soon turn into something big that neither of them was willing to back out of. Maybe now they would not feel alone and they could share each other's grief. They were both alone but now that they are together, they are not alone anymore.

Okay. What do you guys think of this drabble? I don't think it turned out so well but this idea has been festering in my mind for so long that I had to get it out before I was drove insane. Review and tell me what you think, I will have the next one up in a day or two. It will most likely be a song drabble. Until next time, Sayonara! XD


	3. I Will Return

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. How many times do I have to say this before you're satisfied? JK :D**

**I Will Return**

Kakashi stood at the front gates of Konoha as he waited for his teammates. He was garbed in his ANBU clothes and was waiting for his assigned team. It would be a dangerous mission for they were to assinate a feudal lord.

He felt a familiar presence behind him and turned around to see who it was.

Sakura stood a few feet behind him while ringing her hands nervously. She had indeed grown from the time that he known her as a Genin.

"Good evening Sakura," I say loud enough for her sharp ears to hear me.

"Hey," Sakura replies as she brings her head up to meet my eye.

"Not to be rube. But what are you doing here?" I ask perplexed as to why she would be out this late at night.

"Just to say good luck," Sakura replies with a forlorn look in her sea-foam eyes.

"Thank you."

'It is no wonder that she is so down. Sasuke had left to Orochimaru and Naruto had gone with Jiriaya to train for three years. Now I am the one that will be leaving her. She will have no more members of Team 7 around her for a long time.'

"Good luck," she says softly so I have to strain to hear her.

I take a couple of steps forward as I can sense my teammates arriving. But before I am able to take another step I feel a pair of small yet strong arms circle my waist.

I can hear a muffled sobs escape Sakura's mouth as she tries to hold back her tears. After a moment I take her hands and remove them from around me and turn around to face her.

Her beautiful heart shaped faced is streaked with her tears, making her seem even more beautiful in my eyes.

"I'm sorry Sakura but it is my duty to Konoha," I say softly before pulling her into an embrace.

_'She smells sweet like the innocent girl she is'_ I think to myself as I lay my hand on her shoulder.

'But she is not an innocent girl anymore, is she?'

As I pull back I can see that her bottom lip is quivering as she tries to hold in her tears. Without thinking I pull down my mask and place my lips over her own. It is nothing but an innocent, reassuring kiss. But I cannot comprehend why I deepen it then pull back and kiss her closed eyelids.

I give her one last hug before taking a step back. As I look back into her eyes I see a happiness there that I have not seen before.

I turn around and start walking out of the gates with my two teammates beside me. I stop a few steps forward and look back to see Sakura smiling and waving at me.

'When I do return Sakura, I will make sure that I never leave you again.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

**Just a quick drabble I thought up in a few minutes. I hope you guys still like it though. XD**


	4. The Truth Hurts

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or will I ever own him. But no one said I couldn't own Kakashi….XD**

The Truth Hurts 

My fists clench as I hear the conversation going on behind my back. Sasuke, Naruto, and Kakashi were discussing whether or not I was reliable enough to go one an S-ranked mission with them.

"She is too emotional, she would jeopardize the mission," Sasuke says with a scowl and his arms crossed over his chest.

"Sakura-chan would not do that! She is even smarter than you Sasuke-teme!" Naruto yells loudly with clenched fists at his sides as he glares as Sasuke.

"Naruto is right for once Sasuke," Kakashi agrees in his usual monotone voice, but with a sharp edge to it.

"She is weak. We would be better off with a Genin," Sasuke retorts angrily as he turns his back on Naruto.

"Why you!" Naruto pushed off with his feet and extends his fist at Sasuke.

"This is why we need Sakura. To keep the two of you from each other's throats. I am the captain on this mission and I will allow Sakura to join because she is a strong and smart kunoichi." Kakashi says this as he releases Naruto and sends a cold glare at Sasuke.

"Meet me at the red bridge at 7:00 a.m. sharp. Dismissed!"

My fists unclench and I rest them on the ground as I lower my head and my shoulders start shaking.

_'So it's true that Sasuke thinks nothing of me. When I have adored and praised him all of my life,'_ I think to myself as a few tears escape my tightly closed eyes.

"Sakura?" I hear Kakashi say making my head come up in surprise with tears still flowing down my face.

"So you heard, ne?" Kakashi says as he comes to sit beside me.

"Yes," I manage to sniffle since my throat is burning from trying to keep my tears in.

"It's alright, just let it go," he says gently next to my ear and places his hand on my back.

At those words I breakdown on Kakashi and cry until I have no more tears left. All the while Kakashi is whispering soothing words to me and running his hands over my back and through my hair.

After my breathing calms down a blush settles on my cheeks from our close proxmitity. I push away from him and turn my face to the side hoping he does not see my blush.

"Don't pay any attention to what he said. He is only trying to boost his ego in front of Naruto." Kakashi says this as he hooks his hand under my chin and gently turns my head so I am looking at him.

I am surprised speechless when he brings me forward and places a kiss on my forehead through his mask.

"All better?" He asks with a smile and curving of his eye.

I nod dumbly then flash him a smile that he in turn returns. I lean forward now and place a kiss below his uncovered eye. I pull back to see that he is even more surprised than I was.

"Thank you," I say softly before standing up and extending my hand towards the still befuddled Kakashi. He takes my hand and from his glove covered one I can feel a tingling sensation run through my body.

Maybe the mission will turn out all right after all since I would have Kakashi by my side.

0o0o0o0o0o0o

**Well this was the same as my last one. I wrote this in about half an hour. I hope you guys liked it. And remember to tell me if you want it made into a story. I have a new story up my sleeve that is going to be bigger than Unexpected Love that I plan on starting sometime soon. And I might just add all of these drabbles into it. Well, until next time guys, Sayonara!**


	5. A New Day Has Come

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or the song: A new day has come by Celine Dion.**

_**A New Day Has Come**_

_**I was waiting for so long for a miracle to come.**_

I stood outside in the early morning hours as I watched the sun rise above the snow-capped mountains. I was thinking about how Sasuke had left. I was waiting for him to come back. But I knew that he wouldn't.

_**Everyone told me to be strong.**_

_**Hold on, and don't shed tears.**_

Everyone sees me as a strong willed girl that won't let anything escape my grasp. That I am so strong that I will not cry and when I do then they tell me that I am stronger than this.

_**Through the darkness and good times**_

_**I knew I made it through.**_

From Sasuke's departure to the war between Fire and Sound I knew that I would not endure a harder time such as this. I was relieved beyond anything I could hope for when the war came to an end. But I was still empty inside.

_**And the world thought I had it all.**_

_**But I was waiting for you.**_

Everyone thought that I was over Sasuke, but I can never be over my first love. They think that I have bigger and better things to do in life. But there is one person that has always been there for me. I am now waiting for him in front of the memorial stone.

_**Hush now, I see a light in the sky, oh.**_

_**It's almost blinding me.**_

As I watch the light spread across the sky I have to squint my eyes to keep the rays of sunlight from obscuring my vision.

_**I can't believe that I've been touched by an angel with love.**_

I remember it clearly how he first confessed his love to me. As time progressed I knew that I loved him also. It surprised me that for all the troubles I have gone through; that Kami gifted me with someone that loves me.

_**Let the rain come down and wash away my tears. **_

As the day wanes on large clouds seem to hover above me that shed their own tears. I tip my face up to the sky so that if anyone came along then they would not know the rain from my tears.

_**Let it fill my soul and drone my fears.**_

The loud pounding of the rain pouring down makes my thoughts jumble in my mind. My saddened memories are swept away by the rain. Is he all right?

_**Let it shatter the walls for a new sun**_

_**A new day has come.**_

I lower my head from the rain and up ahead I see the light outline of a person coming my way. The clouds then break and a ray of sunlight captures the form of the person. My eyes light up in hope as I make out his silver hair.

_**Where it was dark now, there's light.**_

I am certain now of the person. The light seems like a stray of hope that shines on my savior.

_**Where there was pain there's now hope.**_

My heart expands. I'm glad now that I do not have to worry any longer. He is back, safe from a deadly mission.

_**Where there was weakness I found my strength.**_

In my loneliness I am able to feed from it and become stronger. People do say that time makes the heart grow fonder.

_**All in the eyes of a boy.**_

Sasuke that I once loved is now in the back of my mind, but his eyes still haunt me to this day.

_**Let the rain come down and wash away my tears. **_

Tears come from my eyes again but this time they are tears of happiness.

_**Let it fill my soul and drown my fears.**_

My fear of him not returning is gone. It becomes replaced by joy filling my soul.

_**Let it shatter the walls for a new sun.**_

_**A new day has come.**_

The sun shines brighter as he stops in front of me and takes me into his arms.

_**Hush now, I see the light in your eyes.**_

"I'm here now," he whispers as he looks into my eyes. I can see the love shining in their depths. It fills me with the same kind of love.

_**Holding me out, up above.**_

He then lets out a laugh and taking me into his arms twirls me around as I join in with his laughter. I am glad that he returned without any life threatening injuries. I am glad that he returned to me.

_**I can't believe how I've been touched by an angel with love.**_

My prayers to Kami have come true.

_**I can't believe I've been touched by an angel with love.**_

'Thank you God for bringing him home.'

_**A new day has come**_

A new kind of day will be open to me now that he has returned.

_**Hush now, A new day**_

He caresses my face as he whispers loving words to me.

_**Hush now, A new day. **_

My life is not all darkness. For in that black pit of hell is a ray of light that comes in the form of Kakashi. He is my savior from the dark, my savior from loneliness, and my savior from Sasuke.


	6. Orange Temptation

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto in any shape or form. **

Orange Temptation 

Sakura sat next to Kakashi who was currently reading his orange book again. She had stayed after their regular training time was over so she could get some extra help. Kakashi had barely done anything but she was bone tired from chasing him through the trees. But it had not done any good considering that she could not get close enough to even touch him.

"I thought I was getting better," Sakura managed to gasp between breathes to no one in particular. Kakashi did not say anything but to continue reading his beloved book.

Sakura shot an annoyed glare in his direction, which went unnoticed by the Copy-Nin.

"Don't you ever get tired of those books?" Sakura asked after she regained her breath. Kakashi did not answer but blinked and resumed his reading like Sakura was not even there.

Sakura not hearing Kakashi say anything again became even more agitated. She reached over to pull the book from his hand but he moved it out of her reach. She tried again but this time for the book being too far out of reach she lost her balance.

She emitted a small scram as she fell forward onto Kakashi's lap but she was able to tear his book from his hand.

Kakashi's legs now currently supported her stomach and her hands were holding onto his left arm. She slowly brought her head up to look at Kakashi with a mischevious smile. She pushed up from the ground and taking the book with her she straddled Kakashi's legs.

Kakashi only looked at Sakura blankly and at his book that was currently in her hand. Now that she had his prized book she could have his attention also.

"Can I have my book back?" Kakashi asked, as he seemed to look longingly at Sakura's prisoner.

"Not until you pay attention," Sakura huffed as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Jealous of my book Sakura-_chan_?" Kakashi asked teasingly with an evil smirk under his mask.

"What? I wouldn't read this book ever!" Sakura exclaimed as she waved the book around in the air. Suddenly the book fell out of her hand and lay open on her lap. She looked down to snatch the book back but not before catching a glimpse of a very graphic picture. A hot blush came to her cheeks before she was able to slam the book closed.

Sakura looked back at Kakashi to see him laughing silently.

"I did not think that you are that way Sakura-_chan,_" Kakashi teased as he reached for his book. Sakura pulled the book back, but not fast enough for Kakashi had his hand gripping one end.

"Give it to me," Sakura gritted between her teeth.

"This is adult content Sakura-chan so you have to wait a few more years before you can read it."

"Pervert! I don't want the book! I want to train!" Sakura yelled before forcefully pulling the book back from his hand. But from the force of the pull Sakura began falling back after she had gotten the book back in her hands. Before she was knocked breathless Kakashi grabbed onto her waist and pulled her back up.

Once Sakura had calmed down from her slight shock she noticed where Kakashi's hands were. Surprisingly she did not call him a pervert nor did she remove his hands from around her waist.

Sakura could feel her heart beating rapidly inside her chest and her breathing become shallow.

'What's this feeling?' Sakura asked herself as she felt Kakashi grow still against her. She looked into his eye and her breathing grew even heavier and her heart beat more rapidly.

Sakura could now feel Kakashi slowly moving his hands on her waist and see his eye droop further that usual. She brought her hands up to lay on Kakashi's chest that seemed to close the already small distance between them. She closed her eyes when she felt Kakashi's hot breath scatter across her neck and lips, setting her skin on fire.

Sakura moved forward and instantly met with Kakashi's mask covered lips. Her eyes shot open in surprise then closed in bliss when he moved his mouth. Even with the cloth over his face it made the contact even more exotic.

Sakura could feel Kakashi's hand roaming along her neck and over her sides. Her hands moved on their own accord to tangle in Kakashi's silvery hair. A frustrated moan came from her throat because the cloth covering his mouth became a nuisance.

Kakashi was thinking along the same lives as Sakura. Without breaking their kiss for a second he tore his mask down until it came to rest along his neck. The kiss intensified with skin upon skin until they feverishly craved and needed more.

It was not long before Kakashi came to his senses and broke the kiss. They were both left breathless and at an obstacle at what to say.

"You can keep the book?" Kakashi whispers into Sakura's ear before disappearing in a flash.

Sakura sat alone in her own world and looked down at the orange book in her hands.

"Next time it's going to go further," Sakura said evilly as she opened the book and leaning against the tree she started reading.


	7. Complete Me

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Kakashi, Sakura or any of the other characters. **

Complete Me 

Kakashi lay on his shurikan printed covers wondering if he would ever be the same again. Ever since he started to see Sakura in a different light he could not get her out of his heart. She was like a habit that was too troublesome to quit. Ever since he found out that his feelings for his former student were no longer teacher student, his emotions began to show through more.

His drinking buddies had pointed out that he was more talkative. This change has taken place after Kakashi had begun to train frequently with Sakura. She was now a grown woman in his eyes and it was hard to turn her down. But it was not only her looks that had gotten him so riled up over her, it was her emotions. She saw through his mask and was able to understand and respect him. Not that she had ever respected him; it was just stronger now.

Kakashi sighed as his thoughts drifted back to his other two students. Naruto was now on his way to becoming the next Kage of the village. Tsunade-sama had already named him her successor. Gone were the rambunctious boy and prankster. Now he was mature and knew all the horrors of the world. He was now happily married to Hinata Hyuuga with a child on the way. Kakashi smiled when he thought how surprised Naruto had acted when Sakura had told him that Hinata had a crush on him since they were Genin.

His smile disappeared when his thoughts took a more depressing turn. Sasuke had completed his task of revenge against his brother, Itachi. Not caring for power anymore Sasuke had destroyed any trace of Orochimaru along with his best friend, Naruto. But when he had returned to Konoha, he was never the same person again. Sakura was even more depressed after he came back, but it had disappeared when Kakashi began to spend time with her. Sasuke had told Sakura that he only wanted her to bear his children so the Uchiha clan could live on. But Sakura held fantasies of love and romance and she did not accept. Kakashi was more than grateful that she didn't.

Other than that, the rest of the village was in perfect working order. Kakashi turned on his side as his thoughts drifted back to Sakura. She was now the third ranking medic in the village as well as a top Jounin. She had even gotten her name in the infamous bingo books for her 'monstrous' strength.

But that was not the most pressing issue that kept circling in Kakashi's head. He was developing feelings for the 'sakura blossom.' Taboo was not a word that was used in the vocabulary of Konoha. Killing was not a taboo so a lot of other things were scratched out as well. Teacher, student relationships were frowned upon but there was not a concrete rule about them. Besides, Kakashi had hardly been Sakura's teacher for a long while now.

_'So what's the matter?'_ Kakashi asked himself as he shut his eyes in irritation. He remembered the one time he almost slipped from his beliefs. Sakura and him had just finished a rather strenuous training session and things almost got out of hand. Sakura had accused him of acting like there was something between them and then ignoring her completely. It wasn't a complete lie, but it still held deception. Kakashi had roughly grabbed Sakura and kissed her passionately. It had shocked Sakura so much that she had ran home without a backward glance at him. But the feel of her in his arms still did not diminish.

Since that time his friends had commented on his behavior. Thoughts of 'going soft' were the hardest to accept. He was a hardened shinobi and he was not going to change so late in life. Yet he tried and he wasn't able to stop his heart from racing at only one sight of Sakura nor the feeling of happiness and completeness when she was around. He was now able to move on from the past and forget about his mistakes. The memories used to kill any feeling within him except hate for him, but now he felt complete. He had done what he thought was best, right?

Kakashi suddenly sat up in bed with a groan. He now knew that he couldn't fight the feelings that were coursing through his veins. He slipped on his sandals before he walked from his small apartment with his hands in his pockets, making his way to a nearby bar.

As he entered the darkly lit pub he spotted the person of his thoughts sitting at the bar with a shot glass in her hand. She hadn't noticed his presence, but he was sure that she would soon. Her short pink hair tumbled around her shoulders, glistening even in the dingy light. Kakashi walked hesitantly before sliding into the stool next to hers, ordering a drink.

He wasn't at all surprised when Sakura turned around in her seat and threw her arms around him. He brought one of his own hands up and ran it through her hair. That's when he heard the quiet sniffles coming from the woman currently pressed against him. He pulled back slightly to see her smiling up at him with watery eyes. He took her hand and giving it a gentle squeeze he swiftly gulped down his drink and escorted Sakura out of the bar.

They walked in companionable silence with hands clasped through the village. They neared a deserted park and Kakashi pulled Sakura onto a bench as he too sat down. He looked down at their hands and a small grin was brought to his face.

"Kakashi?" Sakura asked hesitantly as she saw the conflicting emotions in his eye.

"I'm fine. Sakura?" Kakashi asked with his head turned down, looking at his sandals as he thought about how to say his thoughts.

"Yes?"

"Do you...still love Sasuke?"

"No. I don't think I ever did. He never returned my feelings. I only see him as an older brother." Kakashi saw the truth in Sakura's eyes as he turned to look at her, her hands in his own.

"I can't get you out of my head…" Kakashi began.

"Me either," Sakura whispered, not wanting to break the moment.

"We shouldn't have any kind of relationship besides teacher, student. But I don't care about what anyone says. I thought that I was over you, but I was wrong. I can't keep the memories of you and I together out of my mind." Kakashi paused for a second to see Sakura's reaction.

Her eyes were once again wet as a happy smile settled on her lips. She squeezed Kakashi's hand to tell him to continue.

"I can't go on without you Sakura."

"Oh Kakashi. I thought you would never say that. I can't go on without you either, you complete me," Sakura whispered as she lifted her hand and lay it on Kakashi's cloth covered cheek.

Kakashi took his own hands and lay them on her neck, feeling her pulse beat rapidly. He took Sakura's right hand into his own before he placed her fingers on the edge of his mask. He held his hand over hers as he slowly pulled his mask down, the last barrier between Sakura and himself.

Kakashi smiled when his mask pooled around his neck. Sakura was staring unabashedly as she was finally able to see the man that she desired so much. Kakashi took her other hand and running it over his smooth features she sighed happily.

Kakashi clasped his hand around Sakura's smooth neck and brought her face closer to his own. Their breath mingled as Kakashi lay his forehead on Sakura's. Lips parted hesitantly before Sakura closed the distance between them. It was gentle and filled with all the promises and days left to come. No longer did Kakashi feel as if a piece from himself was missing, he now felt complete.

The past no longer mattered, it was only the here and now.


	8. Every Time

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters. **

Every Time 

Kakashi crouched on a branch as he lay his hand on the trunk of the tree. Sakura was in the field across from him training by herself. With a small chuckle covered by his mask he watched Sakura huff and flop onto the ground with her arms crossed. She was trying to create a new jutsu, but it seemed as if it wasn't going as planned.

She let her arms fall to her sides as she looked up at the clear blue sky, the sun highlighting her features. After a moment she sat up and took a lock of hair into her fingers, twirling it around the tip of one. She was thinking as Kakashi had come to realize that was her way of thoughtfulness. Kakashi's eyes remained transfixed on her beautiful heart shaped face. She had matured into a very intelligent and beautiful woman, now being 23 years old.

He suddenly felt old. After training Sakura when she was only twelve it tended to do things like that to him. But he was far from being over the hill yet. He was sure he had a few more decades to cover before then. Kakashi snapped from his thoughts when Sakura began to laugh out loud. It was an oddly wonderful and amazing sight at that. After a few seconds tears started to fall from her closed eyes as she grasped her stomach.

Her voice was music to Kakashi's ears, as he remained silent. Her hair shook with her laughter, causing it to bounce around her shoulders. Kakashi remained transfixed on her figure when she shot up from the ground and jumped out of her sandals. She threw her arms out to the side and twirled in her spot. She was dancing; he quickly came to realize as it made an odd feeling start at the bottom of his stomach.

He knew that he was starting to have feelings for his favorite student. And it seemed that when they were together then she noticed this too because she became more straightforward. She knew what her simplest actions did to him and he loved every minute of it. Her not so subtle flirting and adamant listening skills, which were always very considerate of his feelings, got to him every time.

She was so trusting of him that he had to be truthful with her or he would feel guilty. Her caring words and quick touches would send his heart racing and the walls he had built around his heart would become bendable. Sakura would lay her heart and love out on the line, risking being hurt again. But he wasn't going to let that happen, not if he had anything to say about it.

Kakashi lay in bed with his arms around Sakura. He had finally accepted her advances and he thought it was the best thing he had ever done in his entire life. He listened to her soft voice as she told her fears out loud with a hesitant tone. He smiled softly and turning her face up to his, he kissed her gently. That was all she needed to extinguish her fears as she turned her eyes up to meet his. They were shining with the love of a lifetime, only for him. He felt like the luckiest man in the world and he wouldn't have it any other way.

He stroked her satin skin and delved his long fingers into her soft hair. Lips colliding he could feel the love and power behind her kiss. Kakashi smiled against her skin when she surrendered to his touch. He would never let her go. She now belonged to him and no other. He knew he was sounding selfish but she had told him herself that she would have it no other way.

His heart was now unprotected. He lay his thoughts out on the line knowing that she wouldn't leave him. As they reached their heavenly euphoria together Kakashi whispered huskily that he loved her.


	9. Forever and Ever

**Disclaimer: Sadly I do not own Naruto.**

**Forever and Ever**

_'Your jade eyes shine brightly when I look into them. I can see my future within their depths. I've never felt this way before, but I don't want to back out now. You're my only one and my everything. When your fingertips ghost over my skin I can feel the love tingle through my body. You feel the same way as I do though I have never voiced my feelings out loud. No one has ever acted like you have around me. You seem to see the whole of me, not just my usefulness. Every time I look into those eyes of yours I can see my future as well as your own. I can see your dreams of love and happiness, your thoughts of passion and desire.' _

_'Every time I'm next you I get shaky and my knees become weak. I don't know how you do this to me, but I don't want you to stop. Every time I hold you close to me during the night my pain lessens, my heart grows. I can see that you feel the same way and I want to spend the rest of my life loving you. No matter what any one says we will stay together even if we are looked down upon.'_

_'Your skin of satiny velvet slides underneath my finger's, as I taste your pearly skin. Your kiss is a sunrise, beautiful and forever. Your soft voice as it whispers my name rushes through my body like my blood. I can't get enough of your touch, enough of your kisses. Your pink hair fans out on my pillow as you smile up at me. Your eyes are bright with love, as mine are dark with desire. Your love encompasses me like no other can do. The walls I have built around my heart no longer exist. _

'_Every time I make love to your sweet body and loving mind I can't help but feel complete. Nothing will ever be the same; it will always be like the first time. As you curl up next to me I hear your whispered words of everlasting love as I show you I feel the same with my touches. Night after night in your arms is the best thing that has ever happened to me. I don't know what I would do if you were gone. _

_'I can't help myself when I finally whisper those three words to you. It feels like a lifetime of wanting and waiting. Your arms that wrap around me tightly are the only things that I ever want. I always want you by my side even through death. Those who seek to tear us apart like those who have tried and failed will never separate us. Life is fleeting, but as long as I spend it with you I know I will have no regrets. Let's live together for the rest of our lives, even through death. But let's not think on death so soon, our lives are just beginning. Forever and ever. _


	10. No Matter What

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters. **

**No Matter What**

_'There it is again. She looks at me with those large jade eyes and I can't help but think that she knows what I hide. She may be younger than me, but she sees things that I myself cannot see. I can't hide my feelings from her behind my ever-present mask. I've never felt this way before. Does she see that I blame myself for my teammates deaths? Can she see that I feel responsible for Sasuke's departure? Does she know that I curse myself for neglecting her when she had just as much potential as Naruto? But no. She trust's me like no one else has done. She doesn't care that I have my faults, she just loves me for who I am.' _

_'No matter what I think she knows that I can be saved. She believes in my abilities and in my thoughts. She loves me; I can see it in her shining eyes. I cannot give her what she wants. At least not now, my heart is still too heavy. For her belief I am now able to live a little more. I can now see some of the qualities that she sees in me. I may love her.'_

_'When I turn my back on her and leave her during training I know that she understands. She let's me continue on with my guilt even though it hurts her to see me like this. She knows there is nothing she says that will be able to comfort me. She let's me reminisce on these sad thoughts and I am grateful for that. Even when I contemplate taking my own life she gives me a kiss and walks away. Just with that one simple action I am able to continue.'_

_'She sits next to me, tracing patterns on my hand. Her silence is endearing and I open up to her. I tell her about my past, which no one else knows. She remains silent and comforts me with a hug while my heart hurts. She tells me that she loves me. She doesn't expect anything in return, but I see that she wants love too. She is still hurting after Sasuke's departure and death. I can see it in her eyes. But the walls I have built around my soul have begun to break. Maybe given time, I can love her like she deserves.'_

_'My past has all been death and sadness. I was never happy until she came into my life. She may have been a young naïve twelve-year-old girl but she saw more than anyone else did; she is precious to me. When my thoughts get the better of me she is right beside me. Just by looking into her brilliant eyes I am able to breathe easier. Hope, faith, and love are all directed at me.'_

_'One night. It has changed everything. She has given herself to me. She has so much trust and faith in me that it could fill the entire world. She whispers my name in the throes of passion. I can hear the love behind her words. I have never doubted that love.'_

"I love you."

_'I realized what I was missing in life and it was you. You are the other half of my soul. No matter what happens from now on I will always love you. You made me see the light of life and I plan to share it with you for the rest of our lives. I love you and nothing will ever tear us apart. Our bond is stronger than steel. We are one, my sweet Sakura.'_

**O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**I hope you all liked this. Even though it was really short. I got this idea from the song Come What May by Air Supply. I plan on writing some more drabbles then making a story out of them. Hopefully a long one. XD**


	11. When

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

When 

A silver haired ninja looked through the falling rain to a sakura tree. It wasn't the tree that caught his attention but the woman sitting under the drooping boughs. Her bubble gum locks were glistening and plastered to the side of her heart shaped face. Her jade eyes were dull and empty as she watched the falling rain. She seemed ethereal with her sad demeanor and young beauty.

Kakashi knew the cause of her pain. It tore at his heart to see this loving creature become depressed so. Her heart had been broken. By her first love no less. But with time he thought her heart would mend. It had been a year and she was still the same. She had lost weight and she threw herself into her medic studies. She was still ranked a Chuunin, but everyone knew that she was far beyond that level. He had never foreseen this and he blamed his self for part of her neglect. He was supposed to have been her teacher, but he had devoted his time and attention to a vengeful soul. He should of known better.

_'Let me help you,' _Kakashi thought as he slowly walked towards the tree. She didn't even look up as he stood at the base of the tree. Her mind was else where. He wanted to help her so much, but he didn't know the first thing about loving someone. His own heart was ravaged, but he knew that he had to try. Sakura was a beautiful and caring woman who deserved all the happiness in the world. She had been through too much to give up now.

"Sakura?" He said as he jumped up onto the thick branch she was sitting on he walked towards her. Her eyes flickered momentarily before closing.

"What is it Kakashi?" Sakura asked tonelessly as she hugged herself a little tighter. She was shivering from the cold but she wasn't going to find shelter like she should.

"Are you alright?" A stupid question but he had to see if he could get some kind of response from the saddened woman. He crouched on the branch in front of her bare legs as he held her knees gently.

"Yes," Sakura answered quietly as her eyes lingered on his hands that were rubbing her legs, bringing warmth to the appendages.

"Okay. Do you want some company?"

"Sure." Sakura watched slightly curious as Kakashi turned to the side and sat on the branch, his long legs hanging off the branch. A long silence ensued as the rain continued to cascade from the dark sky. Kakashi slid his hooded gaze to study the woman on his side.

She had grown up, emotionally and physically. Her hair was still cropped short as was it the same light pink from when she was still twelve. Her face was more pronounced with a certain beauty to it that caught every male's attention. Kakashi knew that she had never had any relations with the opposite sex since Sasuke's departure. But she had plenty of suitors who would be more than glad to give her their heart. From experience and knowing her for so long Kakashi knew that she wanted someone to understand her plight.

She was always giving, but she never wanted anything in return. It tore at his heart so bad that he had a pain in his chest constantly. After half an hour of silence Kakashi stood up from the branch.

"I have to go. If you ever need me just say when and I'll be there." Kakashi ran the back of his knuckles along her soft cheek before disappearing in a swirl of leaves.

One week had passed since Kakashi had found Sakura in the rain. He was currently returning from a mission that had been a success. The whole time he had been gone he had thought about Sakura and how much he cared about her. If someone was ever able to catch Sakura's attention then he knew that he would have a hard time accepting it. She was the only thing in his life besides a few friends that he wanted to always be with. Never had he felt this kind of emotion. He knew it was love. But was Sakura willing to accept him when she was still in so much pain?

After turning in his mission report Kakashi walked the streets, hoping to catch a glimpse of the woman who had stolen his heart. He saw her by her unmistakable hair, walking through the residence section with her head bowed. A lighter tension was in her step as she walked. She seemed to be doing better to Kakashi's experienced eye.

"Sakura?" Kakashi called softly as he got a few feet from her.

Sakura spun around in mid-step to come face to face with a green vest. Kakashi watched her face as her eyes roamed slowly up to his masked face and uncovered eye.

"Good morning Kakashi," Sakura said softly as she let out her breath.

"Good morning. Are you alright?" Kakashi asked as he brought a hand up to her hair, feeling its softness between his fingers.

"Yes. Thank you for last time."

"Any time. Just tell me when," Kakashi said as he took her gently by the elbow and began to walk with her. "Were you going to eat?"

"Yes. I haven't been eating breakfast lately. I thought I should start to again," Sakura replied slowly as a frown formed on her face. Kakashi took in the sight and draped his arm around her shoulder before ruffling her hair like he used to when she was a Genin. That action instantly brought a smile to her rosy lips. "Kakashi?"

"Yes?"

"I'm glad you're back," Sakura spoke with a small smile.

"Me too Sakura. Me too."

Another few days had passed before Kakashi caught another sign of his cherry blossom. She had been working at the hospital for nights on end with barely any rest. Even though she was deprived of much needed sleep she looked even more beautiful to Kakashi's eye.

"Sakura," Kakashi greeted with a raised hand and a grin beneath his mask as he caught up with the kunoichi.

"Oh Kakashi. You startled me. Where have you been?" Sakura asked with a smile as she looked up at Kakashi who was walking beside her.

"Escorting a noble to his home in Fang country. Sorry I didn't say anything. It was kind of urgent," Kakashi said sheepishly as he scratched the back of his head.

"No problem. I understand. Hey, do you want to get lunch together?" Sakura asked with a small blush as she looked down at her sandals.

"I'd love to," Kakashi answered with an eye crinkle as he took Sakura's small hand into his own.

"Kakashi?" Sakura asked hesitantly as they lay on the ground after a day of training.

"Yes?" Kakashi answered as he turned his head to the side to observe Sakura. Another week had passed since they had lunch together with other occurrences in between. Sakura was now more confident if her smiles were anything to go by. Her steps were lighter and her eyes were brighter with that sparkle back in them.

"Can you meet me here tomorrow around sun down?" Sakura asked quickly with a small blush adorning her pale cheeks.

"Yes. I'll be here."

Kakashi walked into the clearing with small steps as he took in the night sky. It was a hue of purple and orange as the sun sank behind the western horizon. Emboldened against such a beautiful sky was an even more beautiful sight.

Sakura was dressed in a simple kimono of white. Stitched along the hem and left shoulder were falling cherry blossom petals. Her hair was lying against her creamy shoulders and neck. Her feet were bare, her slippers lying to the side.

Kakashi appeared behind Sakura and took her into his arms, pressing her against his chest. He lay his chin atop her head and breathed her scent in deeply. She trembled slightly in his arms, not from cold but from a sense of things to come.

"I didn't know if you would come," she spoke hesitantly as she tilted her head back to look into his eyes. He had removed his headband, opting to have both eyes open for a clearer view.

"I'll always come for you Sakura. You're too precious to me," Kakashi spoke softly with a rumble as he drew Sakura closer to his warmth.

"Kakashi?"

"Hmm?"

"Will you always stay with me?" Sakura asked as she turned fully around with her hands splayed on his chest.

"Forever and always," Kakashi spoke quietly into her ear. Pulling back he looked her in the eyes, her beautiful jade eyes that were so full of passion and love.

"I think I love you Kakashi," Sakura said with a blush as she gazed into his mismatched eyes. "But, I don't want to get hurt again."

"I will never hurt you. I love you more than life itself." Kakashi pulled his mask down with a quick swipe and pulled Sakura closer. She gasped before his lips collided with hers. It was long and sweet, encompassing them with a warm glow. Kakashi poured all his love and promise into that one simple kiss.

"Just say when and I'll always be there no matter what," Kakashi whispered before closing the short distance between them.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**I hope you enjoyed it. I got this idea from the song Say When by Lonestar. **

**Please review. XD**


	12. Even If It Kills Me

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto nor will I ever own him. **

Even if it kills me 

Kakashi looked up the clear blue sky as he lay back on the top of his apartment building. His infamous orange book lay atop his chest, rising steadily with every breath he took. He thought back to a year ago when it was one of the happiest times of his life. He had fallen in love with a pink haired, emerald-eyed angel. He could still remember the night they both happened to be at the same bar, drowning their sorrows in cups of saké. Those were the good times.

That night he just happened to notice that Sakura wasn't the same infatuated girl she was when she was a teenager.

She was now 22 years old, a high ranking medic-nin and a top Jounin.

When they were drunk enough to forget their morals and sensibilities they had slipped out the back door. Before either of them had known what was happening they were kissing with a passion that was almost frightening. Kakashi remembered clearly what she had told him when she was finally able to see his face. _'I love your smile.' _

After that incident they began to see each other frequently, but Kakashi knew that when Sasuke returned then they would go back to being on casual terms. And he was completely right. When Sasuke returned from getting his revenge Sakura had immediately fallen in love with him again. Kakashi knew that he could have fought for Sakura's love. But he loved her so much that he just had to let her go.

They were still friends, as she had insisted that they remain as such. But Kakashi never let her know how much her love for the Uchiha hurt him. When it was only the two of them he would reveal his face, knowing that she loved to see his smile. He laughed at odd times when they were alone so he wouldn't cry, or betray his true feelings. His heart was broke in two, but he was willing to let her go. Even if it killed him he promised himself that he would follow Sakura's wishes and only be her friend. So all he could do was to smile...

The feel of her lips still haunted him. He remembered vividly the last kiss they shared; it was right after Sasuke had came back. He had told Sakura that he would always be there for her and that she couldn't help how she felt for Sasuke. It was just a part of life, a natural instinct. And it doesn't matter that he left the village or that he sought revenge over being with her. All that matters was the here and now. He had wanted Sakura to remember him for the way he had let her go. Like a true gentleman. Maybe one day she would see how much she meant to him and she would leave the cold Uchiha. But until then he was going to enjoy the time they shared together.

Even if it killed him, he would smile to make her happy. Her happiness was all that he wanted even if she didn't want him...


	13. Fine

**Disclaimer: For the hundredth time, I do not own Naruto. XD**

Fine 

Short pink hair and large sea-foam eyes gaze at him from behind his closed eyelids. Her smile is bright and full of youth. Her cheeks are rosy and smooth, as her lips are full and soft. A headband is tied around her head, holding her bangs from getting into her eyes. Her forehead is slightly prominent, but it brings out a unique definition in her features. He opens his eyes and the picture vanishes, carried away on the wind until another time.

The cell is dark and dank with a rotten smell in the air. He breathes through his nose and out the thin material of his mask. Numerous cuts and bruises riddle his skin, dried blood coating his clothes. He had been captured by Oto-nin. He was in Orochimaru's stronghold after being tortured for hours. When the pain is too much he conjures her picture in his mind, the one that he keeps in his soul at all times. The one that can keep him living. The one that will keep him fighting. If she was with him at this moment then she would ask him if he were all right. He would respond with a _'fine,' _but if she looked close enough then she could read his mind.

Every single day her name is always on his tongue, her image always in his mind. Even after a long and painful year in captivity she still remains inside his soul. The feel of her lips and the taste of her skin leave bittersweet memories of what he is missing. But he holds on strong, surviving even when reason says that he should be long dead.

He knows she is on her way to find him, he can feel her coming closer by night. Her love is so deep for him that she knows he is not dead. She knows that he is waiting for her to rescue him. Her dreams have been a premonition of what is to come, or so she is led to believe. She knows that she doesn't have much time left before he is gone from her forever.

He is still amazed that after all he has been through that he still wishes he could be with her. Even after he has been violated and tortured in the worst possible ways imaginable. If she happened to make it underground through the many enemy nin then she would ask if he was all right. And he would reply that he is fine even though he is on the brink of death.

When his hope turns from minutes to hours, from hours to days, it seems like forever when she does come. She breaks the iron door from its hinges with her chakra-empowered fist. Her first sight is of Kakashi, as he lays naked and strapped down upon a raised dais. She rushes to him, unmindful of what is in her way.

"Are you okay?" a sweet voice asks soothingly as she brushes his silver hair from his mismatched eyes.

"Fine...Sakura."


	14. Tell Her That You Love Her

**Tell Her That You Love her**

"What's your problem? Why did you just let her walk away like that?" Sasuke asked gravely as he held Kakashi by the neck. He had him pinned up against a tree, away from prying eyes.

"I couldn't..." Kakashi began, but was cut off by Sasuke's dangerously low voice.

"Why didn't you just swallow your pride? She's everything to you...You love her Kakashi! I can see it in your eyes," Sasuke exclaimed loudly as he took Kakashi by the shoulders and shook him, hoping to shake some sense into him.

"How would you know what I'm going through?" Kakashi growled as he pried Sasuke's hands from himself.

"Because I've been there! My heart was broke just like yours is now. I let her go Kakashi, because I didn't tell her I loved her. I know now what I did was wrong and I hate to see you doing the same thing. Why can't you just act humble for once and tell her how you really feel?" Sasuke asked accusingly as Kakashi turned his back on him, but he wasn't about to let him get away that easily.

"Go find her. Tell her that you need her and that you want her to stay with you. If you don't then you'll never get her back again Kakashi. I looked up to you. But now I can see that you're just a coward hiding your true feelings behind that stupid mask. Show her that you love her! Tell her that you love her. Just do something or both of you will never be the same again. Sakura needs to know that you love her so tell her, damn it."

"Don't you think I've tried already? She won't listen to me," Kakashi said angrily as he shook Sasuke's hand from his shoulder once again.

"Then try harder! You're a shinobi for Kami's sake!"

"I can't tell her that I love her! I don't even like myself. I hate myself for the things I've done in my past," Kakashi growled with narrowed eyes, glaring at the Uchiha who had turned into a man over the last few years.

"Didn't you once tell me to put my past behind me! That I was only hurting those close to me, my precious people. You, Sakura, and Naruto are my precious people. I want to help you. Just take my advice for once," Sasuke yelled exasperatedly.

"But what if she doesn't want me back? What if she hates me now?" Kakashi asked softly, dejectedly as he dropped his head to his chest.

"Apparently you don't know Sakura that well. She is the most forgiving person there is. She loves you too; she just doesn't want to get hurt again. I hurt her and now I'm repaying her for the love I never returned. Your love Kakashi is what she wants. She would die for you. She just wants you to tell her that you love her too. Is that so hard to do?" Sasuke asked as his voice softened as he lay his hand on Kakashi's drooping shoulder.

"Your right. Thank you Sasuke. I just never thought I would be taking advice from you. But I truly am grateful," Kakashi said with an eye crinkle as he straightened his posture and turned towards the village.

"Just find her and remember what I said," Sasuke said with a small smile as he turned in the opposite direction. Sasuke left to return to his newborn child and young bride. Kakashi, a determined set to his stance left to find his one true love, Sakura.

**Author's Note: I got this idea from the song Tell Her by Lonestar. **


	15. Insecurities

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto in any shape or form**

Insecurities 

"Even if you walk out that door, I'm still going to love you. I don't care if the village detests our relationship! But I'm not going to let you go. I've loved you for too long to be able to go back now. Just trust me for once for Kami's sake. I thought I loved Sasuke and I was a fool for thinking that. But you were the one who showed me that love is not just something you want for yourself. I want to please you! I want to take care of you and be with you forever!" Sakura yelled as tears left wet paths streaming down her face. She held onto Kakashi's sleeve as he faced away from her, her strength diminishing from her emotional turmoil.

"I can't give you what you want..." Kakashi began in a deep cutting voice, but was cut off as Sakura jerked him around until he faced her. His eye widened for a few seconds before he regained his composure. He avoided looking into her eyes, knowing his defenses would crumble beneath the love shining in her shimmering eyes.

"I love you so much that it can't be measured. I was heart broken! I had just as bad a past as you've had. But now I'm fine. I've mended because I found someone else to ease the pain. I found you! Just tell me what I need to do and I can be everything you've ever wanted...Look at me damn it! You showed me how to love again. You helped me to live again. Just let me help you the same way..." Sakura finished quietly as she tried to bring Kakashi's lone eye to look into hers. A sob catching in her throat, she let her arm fall limply to her side when Kakashi continued to ignore her. Suddenly her legs gave way and she crumpled to the floor in emotional exhaustion.

Minutes passed with Sakura still sitting on the cold floor in a heap as Kakashi stood over her. Kakashi lowered his gaze to the top of Sakura's head, his eye drooping slightly in tiredness and guilt. He took a deep sigh before he crouched down, rolling onto the heels of his sandaled feet. Sakura was shivering uncontrollably now and he became frightened, scared that she was so distanced from him that she saw him as a complete stranger. "Sakura?" He reached out his hand and cupped the side of her face, drying away the tears still lingering on her pale skin. He moved his hand to her chin and lifted her head until her face was towards him. Her eyes were averted to the carpet, not wanting to see the hatred and pity in his eye.

"I'm sorry," Kakashi whispered gently as he caressed her bottom lip.

Sakura swung her gaze up at Kakashi, her eyes widened in surprise. Instead of what she had expected, she saw love and trust shining in his lone orb. "I don't know what I was thinking...I love you and nothing will be able to change that. You were right...I've been hiding from my past, laying all the blame on myself...I've been fooling myself, thinking I couldn't ever love when I've always loved you. I just couldn't let another precious person of mine get hurt, or worse...to die."

Sakura's mouth opened to respond, but she couldn't get the words to come forth. Instead tears of happiness spilled from her sea-foam eyes before she launched herself at Kakashi. She wrapped her arms around his neck before she pulled down his mask, sealing their newfound love with a passionate kiss.

**oOoOo**

**Pleaseeee Review :C Pretty pretty please... TT**


	16. Catastrophe

**Disclaimer: All rights, privileges, ideas, etc belong to Kishimoto-sama on the making of Naruto. **

**Catastrophe**

Haruno Sakura felt that everything in her life was crumbling down around her. So many sorrows and joys had happened in her young life that she couldn't remember half of them. The feeling of complete usefulness gripped her at unusual times of the day Whether she was in the shower or in surgery with a patient, it was always the same.

Sasuke's return two years previous had left the young kunoichi shaken and distraught. A piece of herself had gone missing that day, to be replaced with malcontent and helplessness. Her childhood had vanished in the blink of an eye, to be lost amidst the wonders of adulthood. But nothing could have helped her from the catastrophe known as Hatake Kakashi.

It had been a year ago when she had started noticing him as a man, instead of her lazy sensei. His mismatched eyes drew her attention like a moth to the flame. His prowess and ruthlessness in battles had left her feeling protected, as if her life was all that mattered to him. The way his softly spoken words filled her with a sense of passion and joy was something she wouldn't trade for anything in the world.

The way he would look at her, with his droopy eye and slouched body would send a thrill of excitement racing throughout her. His calloused hands that wiped away her tears had left her feeling utterly loved. His whispered endearments of protection and friendship always left her heart racing and her knees week.

It was six months ago when she had had the courage to tell him her strange feelings. He had looked at her with such surprise and disbelief that she had felt as though she had walked off a cliff. His hand had laid on her shoulder, promising her his protection but he couldn't be with her. Their age difference would have the entire village gossiping. But Sakura hadn't care, she had told him as such. He had looked at her sadly, caressing her cheek gently before disappearing.

It was three months later that she had began to notice his presence almost constantly near her. Once he had even gone as far as to join her on a mission, though he hadn't let her other two teammates know. Sakura had felt her chest swell with joy. Perhaps he had been afraid, not sure of having an relationship with a former student.

Her thoughts had been confirmed when he had came to her a month ago. With lack hands in his pockets he had told her with his droopy eyed stared that she had been plaguing him since that day, months ago. Sakura had listened silently as he had went on to explain that people would talk, that they would be shunned by many of the villagers.

Sakura hadn't cared. She had wrapped her arms around his waist, burying her face in his vest, breathing in his sandalwood scent. She had pulled back, looking up at him with a hard resolve in her darkened eyes. Her words had sealed their relationship, the three words that she could never take back, 'I love you.'

Catastrophe had ensued. Rumors had flown like birds before the winter. The villagers labeled Kakashi a disgrace among their village. They had claimed Sakura as the innocent victim of an older mans persuasion. But Sakura had ignored their talk, taking measures to ensure that she was seen everywhere with him. The Shinobi of the village could care less about their relationship. What was fourteen years difference when they had been killing before they were even teenagers? Tsunade had been outraged, but accepting of their relationship.

Sakura lay against Kakashi, her head cushioned on his bare chest as it rose with his even breathing. The early morning sun crept through the closed blinds as Sakura nuzzled between his neck and shoulder. The feeling on completeness filled her heart. Catastrophe was one thing, but when all was said and done everything had turned out perfectly.

**0o0**

**Well everyone, I don't really know what to say about this drabble. I just felt like a little light writing. I actually opened a dictionary, closed my eyes and randomly picked a word. My finger landed on catastrophe. Odd, I know. Anyway, tell me what cha' think. '**


	17. Insightful

**Disclaimer: Naruto, including all rights, characters, and privileges belong to Misashi Kishimoto-sama.**

Insightful 

Insightful: exhibiting or characterization by insight-the power, act, or result of seeing into a situation.

**0o0**

It didn't matter how much he thought over the situation. Hatake Kakashi knew without a doubt that he loved something that was forbidden. Someone who had stolen his heart one rainy afternoon. It didn't help to think of what could be, because it never would. He should have saw this coming, he should have acted as though nothing had changed. He was nothing if insightful, but what had thrown him off course was her big green eyes and silky pink hair.

How he had managed to exude such coolness and detachment was beyond his understanding. Haruno Sakura, the student that once had the least potential was now one of the best kunoichi and medic-nin in Konoha. She had captured his heart, captured his essence. He knew without a doubt that he loved her, but what made that love unattainable was the disgrace he would throw upon her.

She didn't know he loved her. She knew he liked her as more than a friend, but what went beyond that had not been presented to her. He should have stayed away; he shouldn't have stopped taking long two-year missions. But whatever his excuse he couldn't escape the feeling of emptiness that gripped him at odd hours of the day. When he saw her on the street or when she waited for him after a mission he wanted to share all his feelings with her.

But he held back. He didn't want to see her ostracized by all the villagers. It didn't matter that she was twenty-one and he fourteen years her senior, a student and teacher relationship was taboo. So when he asked her to go to the Tenjin Matsuri festival with him, he had cursed his lack of insight. Every time he looked at her she blushed. When his hand lingered longer than necessary her heart rate would increase. When he commented on how beautiful she looked a shiver would wrack her body. No matter what he did, Sakura loved him back.

So when she asked him to walk her back to her apartment he had obliged. It didn't matter than he knew something would go wrong, he couldn't resist the pull she exuded. The night air had been warm; she had had no idea what she did to him when she let her kimono fall to expose her creamy shoulders and prominent collarbones. He had held himself back, wanting to be incapable of feeling.

That last thread that was holding his passion and sanity had snapped when she had asked him if he wanted to enter her apartment. The next moment she had been crushed to his chest, his mouth hungrily devouring hers. He had been surprised when she had returned his kiss, his morals slipping more by the second. When he tugged her kimono lower he knew that he couldn't stop himself. The sight of her porcelain skin had sent him over the edge.

The next morning he had awoken to feel complete, as though last night had been the pinnacle of his life. He damned the rest of the village; Sakura was his now and forever. His fate had been sealed when he had made love to her the previous night. He couldn't go back to just being friends. He didn't want to. If his insight had been only a fraction sharper he would have seen this coming. But he wasn't sorry. Whatever the future held, he knew he would be insightful towards his kunoichi from now on.

**0o0**

**So everyone, what did you think? I know it was short but that's why the title is KakaSaku Drabbles. I'm surprised at all the reviews I received for Catastrophe, which is why I decided to do another so soon. Again, with persuasion from my wonderful reviewers I picked another random word, insightful. I believe I'll continue to keep picking random words. My writing had gotten so much better in the past few months. I think one of the reasons is all the encouraging reviews I have received. If you do review, which I hope you do if you read, then I would appreciate it if you would give me an advanced critic. Thanks to those who have read and reviewed!**


	18. Surefire

Disclaimer: All rights, privileges, and characters concerning Naruto belong to Misashi Kishimoto-sama.

Warning: Lemon and sexual situations. Lemon begins at bold words!

**Surefire-certain to get results.**

Surefire 

A hot blush rapidly spread across Sakura's pale face. This was the second time this week something provocative had ended up on her doorstep. Her hands shook as she tore the bright orange wrapping from the rectangular gift. Her eyes widened upon seeing the questionable content. The first gift of a skimpy nurse's outfit had been bad enough, but now she held the latest edition of Icha Icha Tactics in her quavering hands.

The pound of her heart and the blood rushing through her veins drowned out all other noise. This was why she didn't detect the presence right outside her bedroom window.

A smirk spread beneath the stretchy material of his mask as Hatake Kakashi remained oblivious to Sakura. He chuckled softly at the look of horror that rapidly spread across the young woman's face. His plan of sending the kunoichi provocative gifts was going according to his scheme. It was a surefire way to get what he wanted. And what he wanted more than anything was the delectable presence before him, that of Haruno Sakura.

He quickly made his exit as he saw his obsession calm. It wouldn't do to have her already knowing who her secret admirer was. By amusing himself at her expense he figured the end would be that much more worthwhile. Kakashi thought about the past, when his friendship with the spitfire kunoichi had turned into his greatest obsession.

After her promotion to Jounin she had begun seeking him out for additional training. It was nothing more than friendly sparring, but she had gradually wormed her way into his heart. He had tried squelching these uneasy feelings, but the notion of Sakura being more than a friend and comrade wouldn't disperse. He had soon found himself appearing more frequently around the beautiful kunoichi. He would admit that he was drawn to her exquisite beauty, her scrumptious lips and saucy hips. But feelings other than lust had began to make themselves known.

Love was an emotion he had cared nothing for until that one drunken night, two months ago. After a stressful mission he had been in need of some strong drinks. Upon entering the smoky pub his eye had instantly been drawn to a pair of jade eyes and pink locks. She hadn't seen him, but he had seen her, more than he could take.

She had been dressed in a tight black dress, the neckline too low and the sleeves mere straps. His eyes were instantly drawn to her delicate feet where black heels were, their straps hugging her calves. His eye had continued to roam upward past her creamy calves, small knees, and sassy thighs. The sight of her flat stomach and developed breasts had nearly sent him back out the door. He knew a disaster was brewing when she finally noticed his presence. With a flick of her tiny wrist she had motioned him over, and he had obeyed like the lovesick puppy he was.

It hadn't taken long for him to get intoxicated, though only slightly, his mysterious persona beginning to crack. He had watched her the entire night, jealous when another man approached and smug when she paid attention to him. The next memory he had of that night was of him walking her home. She had hugged herself, her breasts pressing together in what he could only describe as tempting. He had had to hold himself in check when they had arrived at her apartment. She had asked him if he wanted to come in. He knew he would regret it later but he had accepted her gracious offer anyway. He had kept himself under control, talking about missions and less morbid topics. All too soon it had neared morning, the sun beginning to rise. He had told her with the utmost honesty that he had enjoyed that night and that he would like to spend more time with her.

That was when it had all began to take affect. He enjoyed his long conversations with her. She wasn't like most women who only liked to talk about their selves and their past relationships. Sakura wasn't like every other woman though. She was intelligent, funny, strong, and very well rounded in all aspects of the world. A twenty-one year old woman he used to teach as a child had won his heart.

0o0

Why was this happening to her? Who of all people could be sending her such ludicrous gifts? Sakura sighed as she set the bottle of red lubricant on her nightstand. This was the third gift. These surprises were beginning to wear on her nerves, though she was curious as to who kept sending her things when most everyone knew of her 'monstrous strength,' as Naruto had so kindly put it.

Ever since she had become a Jounin, Sakura had focused on her studies. Kakashi had been the only man she had had usual contact with. Surely he wasn't the one sending her these gifts. The thought caught her off guard, a blush spreading rapidly across her cheeks. Kakashi didn't like her that way, did he? It was true that she had began seeing him as a man, but did he see her as a woman? It was just no way he would be this forward, could it? Sakura shrugged her thoughts off, examining the three items on her nightstand.

The green book glared at her, though she was glad that at least it wasn't orange. On the cover was the picture of what she could only assume as a man, thinking. The crossed out hearts on them had Sakura wondering why it was such a thing on the cover. Perhaps it was something the man in the novel couldn't have. Her interest piqued Sakura reached forward. Upon realizing what she was doing she snatched her hand back.

Her eyes widened. "What am I thinking?" She adverted her eyes but no matter how much she tried she kept getting pulled back towards the blatant novel. She was twenty-one; old enough to read such material but why was she hesitating? Was it the possibility that she was enamored with the gift? The idea made her laugh out loud.

In the next moment she lay on her stomach, the novel held in her small hands as she regarded it with curious eyes. What did Kakashi find so fascinating about these books anyway? She closed her eyes as she flipped the novel open. She looked down at it, and immediately slammed it back shut again, a hot blush covering her face and neck. "How can he read this stuff? And in public no less!"

She took a calming breath before daring to try again. The picture wasn't so bad, sure they were showing way too much skin and they were in an intimate position but Sakura had seen worse. Upon further inspection Sakura found that the woman in the picture had a pink tint to her hair and the man's was…silver? A choked gasp escaped her throat as she studied further. Sure enough the two characters on the first page were she and Kakashi. She was going to personally see to it that Jiriaya couldn't write another book ever when she saw him again.

This was ludicrous, absolutely idiotic, and deeply arousing. The book went sailing through her room, flying into her lavender walls before crumbling to the ground, the front picture blaring at her. She covered her face with shaking hands, trying to will her self back under control. Why was this happening to her? Just when she thought she felt nothing for the silver haired Jounin this had to happen.

It was true that she found him very mysterious, well-sculpted, and handsome, even with his mask on. But wasn't she immune to all that? He was her teacher for crying out loud. The 'was' caught her off balance. There would be nothing wrong with their relationship, if they decided to have one, since they were no longer teacher and student. What was she thinking again? Her eyes inadvertently went to the other materials on her nightstand. There was no way Kakashi would have gone into a store and bought that stuff, was there?

Tired of thinking on such embarrassing and confusing things Sakura got up from her bed. She ignored the calling of the book on the floor as she slipped on her sandals and left her small apartment. Her feet led her to the old Team 7's training grounds. She looked around with saddened eyes, missing the days before Sasuke's betrayal. Just the thought of the Uchiha's name left a bad taste in her mouth.

She walked over to the three stumps that were, amazingly, intact. She caressed the middle one, where Naruto had been tied. A loud laugh escaped her throat, filling the empty clearing with music. Her spine stiffened when she felt another presence close by. She turned in a half circle, ignoring the warmth that suddenly spread through her abdomen. Kakashi stood not three feet from her, his lone eye drilling into her own. Heat pooled in her body, her heart pounded; she was sure he could hear its rhythmic dance.

"Kakashi, what are you doing here?" She placed a hand over her fast beating heart, trying to slow its tempo.

Kakashi smiled, the action identifiable by the happy crease of his eye. "Can't I visit my favorite female student?"

Sakura grimaced. "I'm your only female student. And you're not my teacher anymore."

Kakashi chuckled deeply, the sound making Sakura swallow audibly. "Oh yes, how could I forget?" His eye darkened, roaming the contours of her body slowly.

Sakura fidgeted under his accessing stare. Why was he looking at her like that? Her eyes widened upon the realization that he was lusting at her. Kakashi and lusting just didn't fit her description of him, especially if it involved her. Her thoughts from earlier that morning ran through her muddled mind. She shifted her weight to her other foot, lowering her eyes to the ground as she tugged lower at her thin top. "Kakashi?"

Kakashi snapped his gaze back to Sakura's lowered face. When had he forgotten to hide his feelings? No matter, he had been waiting for her for a long time now. "Hmm?"

Sakura raised her head, her eyes fierce with determination. Was that arousal and curiosity flash across her jade orbs? "Are you the one that keeps sending me gifts?"

Kakashi smirked. So she had figured it out already? He knew she was an intelligent woman. "What if I was?"

Sakura's eyes widened. "Kakashi, you…"

Kakashi began to walk forward, his measured steps bringing him closer to the flustered woman. His plan was going as accordingly, though he would have preferred his game to go on just a little longer. Her labored breathing and accelerated heart rate alerted him to her reaction to his closeness. He was going to get what he wanted. And he was going to get her, tonight and every night from now on. "What were you saying, Sakura?" Her name rolled off his tongue languidly, the sexuality behind the word tightening the tension in the air.

Sakura blushed, her hands now shaking erratically. This was Kakashi she was thinking about! He wasn't like this. He wasn't supposed to act like this. But his mere presence ignited something within her that she knew couldn't be erased unless he was the one to initiate it. She lowered her lashes further, hiding her eyes from his piercing view.

Kakashi leaned forward, her rose scent making his head reel; he was intoxicated. "Tell me what you want, Sakura." He brought his hand up, caressing her soft cheek gently. His rough pad pulled her trapped lip from her teeth, massaging the fleshy fold. He leaned forward, his breath hot on her earlobe.

Sakura panted. Her body was on fire, mind reeling as though she tumbled from a cliff, pushed into something that was frightening and dripping with adrenaline. She had never felt this way before, not even around Sasuke. A low moan escaped her throat as his hot breath stirred the fine hairs on her neck. What did she want? "Kakashi, I want…"

Kakashi hummed against her neck, sending small shivers throughout her body. He placed his lips against her neck, breathing in her scent, a deep groan boasting his ego. "You want?"

Sakura shook in anticipation. What did she want? She leaned towards his masculine scent as he sucked greedily on her neck, emitting a pleasurable whimper from her tight throat. "You."

Kakashi smirked, continuing his attentions of her neck and shoulder. "What do you want? I couldn't hear you clearly."

Sakura's back arched as his hand gripped her derriere, pressing her heated body against his hard thighs. This was too much. "I want you."

"I still didn't hear you, Sakura."

A frustrated moan flowed from her mouth. Was he going to make her beg? "I want you!"

Kakashi stood to his full height, looking down at Sakura, his eyes hungry. "I thought you'd never say that." In a few seconds Kakashi pulled down his mask, pressing his full lips against her pliant ones. Their moans echoed throughout the clearing, their feverish bodies meshing together. Unnoticed by the aroused kunoichi Kakashi quickly teleported them into his bedroom, intent on ravishing what was his. His gifts had definitely been a surefire way to get what he wanted.

**Warning: Lemon!!**

He switched sides, nipping at the smooth skin of her neck, pressing her breasts against her chest. His breath hitched when she trailed her hands up his side, her painted nails lightly scraping his taunt skin. Her hands found their way into his hair, pulling him closer, devouring his lips hungrily.

Sakura's eyes fluttered open, watching the mesmerizing movements of Kakashi suck on her neck. She tilted her head to the side, allowing him better access as he ran his rough tongue over her collarbone, eliciting a sensuous shiver from her. She tugged on his silver locks, pulling him towards his bed. Her knees hit the side before she tumbled backward, pulling Kakashi atop her. She arched up into him; her curvaceous body almost perfectly aligned with his angled one. A strangled moan escaped her throat when he caressed her breasts through the thin fabric of her shirt and bindings. "Kakashi. I want more," she whispered breathlessly.

Kakashi pulled back, licking his lips as her exotic taste lingered on them. With a deep-throated moan he hastened to take her shirt off, ripping it in the process. He threw the ruined shirt to the floor before lowering his head to her bound breasts. The insistent tugs on his hair only furthered his arousal. He cupped the fleshy appendages before rolling the nipples between his thumb and forefinger. A lust-felt whimper was his response from the kunoichi he was ravishing. Soon the wrappings became too much. He flicked open his side-pouch, bringing forth a sharp kunai before slicing the white cloth away.

Sakura gasped as the kunai embedded itself in the wall behind them. Her gasp quickly turned into a moan of pure ecstasy when Kakashi licked her nipples before gently blowing on them. "You're beautiful, Sakura." Her eyes closed of their own accord as he began to reap kissing on her breasts. She arched her spine when he took a nipple into his mouth, sucking roughly. With a cry, white exploded behind her eyes, her body quaking with her orgasm.

Kakashi watched her writhe in ecstasy; her eyes closed tightly, her mouth opened as she screamed her release. He hadn't thought he would get this reaction from her, but now that he saw what he could get he was going to try for more. Her eyes locked with his, their jade depths like bottomless pits. "That was…wonderful."

Kakashi chuckled, his voice husky. "That was only the beginning." He bent his head, claiming her lips in a soft kiss. He worshipped her face, lightly kissing her eyelids, temple, cheeks, and ears. She was once again shifting beneath him, her covered core pressing insistently against the large bulge in his tight pants. He groaned deep within his throat as she rubbed against him. If she kept it up he wasn't going to last much longer either. He captured her hands, holding them above her head with one of his. He slowly inched down her body, alternating between kissing and sucking on her delicate skin.

He swirled his tongue around her navel, dipping into the small depression, bringing Sakura's back off his rumbled comforter. He sat up, straddling her knees as he began inching her tight black shorts down her body. They were soon discarded on the floor along with his vest and shirt, the items becoming cumbersome. His eyes widened, his mouth parting slightly as he looked down at the woman beneath him. Her body, only clothed in her skimpy white panties looked as though she had come out of one of his Icha Icha books. "Oh God, Sakura." He ran his hands along her sides, raising goose flesh. Her eyes were wide open, watching his every move with clouded eyes.

He traced the hem of her panties, his eyes drawn to the tiny cherries stitched on the right side. He groaned before lowering his head, his tongue rolling over the roof of his mouth before caressing the skin around her panties. Sakura shot up; her mouth open in a silent scream before Kakashi pushed her back down with a hand on her abdomen. "Please, Kakashi."

He rose his head, his Sharingan eyes spinning lazily. "Please what, Sakura?"

Sakura shivered uncontrollably, the sound of his deep voice almost sending her over the edge again. "Please…" she whispered, not knowing how else to tell him her want.

Kakashi smirked, satisfied for now. "Relax," he breathed against the apex of her thighs. He slipped his index fingers in her panty hem, slowly pulling the thin fabric away from her most private treasure. When the material was out of sight Kakashi breathed in her scent. He licked his lips before settling between her spread thighs. When he saw her watching him with lust-filled eyes he lowered his head, a smirk playing across his handsome features. With a flick of his tongue he sent her over the edge again. While she shuddered and screamed he continued to feast on her.

His evident arousal was becoming too much; he had to ease it soon. He shirked his pants and boxers before crawling up the shivering kunoichi. He rested his body against her, their bodies covered with a thin sheen of sweat. Sakura opened her eyes, staring up at Kakashi dreamily, her pants diminishing until they were mere whispers. She looped her hand around his neck, pulling him towards her. Their lips hovered fleetingly before they locked, both moaning at the deep sexuality behind the kiss.

Kakashi rubbed his arousal against her, a deep groan vibrating his chest. He locked eyes with her as he began to push in. "I'm sorry." With a quick thrust he was all the way inside of her.

Sakura winced. There was a little pain but she had been expecting that, but what she hadn't been expecting was the utter thrill of his hard appendage within her. After a moment she moved her hips experimentally, eliciting a pleasurable groan from her lover.

Kakashi grit his teeth as he began to move slowly within her, his canines peeking from his lips. He rolled his hips, her tight passage almost sending him over the edge, but he wouldn't until she came first. His thrusts quickened until she was panting beneath him, clawing at his back with her long nails.

Sakura was nearing the edge. She could tell this was going to be more explosive than her first two orgasms. "Kakashi!" Stars exploded behind her eyes, sending her into oblivion as she screamed her pleasure.

"Sakura!' Kakashi joined her in bliss, spilling his seed within her before he collapsed on her, exhausted and sated beyond belief. He rolled off her, cradling her within his arms as he gently moved her damp hair off of her face.

Sakura's eyes fluttered open, focusing blearily on Kakashi's naked face. A blush rapidly spread across her face. "I don't know what to say."

Kakashi placed a kiss on her temple. He looked into her eyes, his own soft and filled with emotion. "I love you."

Sakura gasp, her eyes widening as she turned in his arms. "You really mean that?"

Kakashi smiled. "Yes. I love you more than I ever thought possible."

Sakura's face softened before she lay her head on his shoulder, breathing in his masculine scent. "I love you too."

Kakashi bent his head and kissed her, his tongue caressing her own. With a smirk he rolled back atop her. "Stay."

Sakura smirked. "I would love to."

**Hehe, this was supposed to be a drabble but I think it turned out more as a one-shot. But I just couldn't stop writing. But I'm pleased with the result. **

**This was a request for asuke02redeva, who gave me some words to work with. I used Surefire as the title entails. If others would like to request that I write something then I will be more than happy to oblige. I would prefer that you ask for a drabble or one-shot since I'm working on a chapter fic now. That way it won't take me as long. But I might take any offers as long as I'm really interested in them. : D I believe one-shots and short stories are my forte, but I love writing long stories so I mostly stick with them. XD**

**Again, as in all my fics (sweatdrop) please review and give me constructed criticism. Though as one reviewer pointed out, I probably don't need to tell you guys that. '**

**I added a lemon, request of Wiccanbabe off of **


	19. Intoxication

**Disclaimer: Naruto and all its characters belong to Misashi Kishimoto-sama. **

**Intoxication**

To lose oneself is to forget all morals and ethics that come with life. Intoxication, an effect of alcohol can render oneself temporarily irreparable. The loss of ones faculties can lead to someone's downfall. Maudlin some may call it, but who is to blame, the drink or the user? Whatever the case, its good to lose ones sense of strong mind every once in a while.

For shinobi, destroyers and creators of life in Japan, a good alcoholic beverage is all you need. What is a bottle of sweet sake compared with killing, theft, and torture? The loss of ones innocence is nothing compared to the rigors of the shinobi life.

For those who drown their sorrows in alcohol, so what? For without intoxication, who's to say the shinobi world wouldn't go mad?

0o0

Dense was the only word to describe the crowded pub that night. Not just because of the many ineberated patrons, but the scent of alcohol, thick and heavy. But alcohol, though a major factor in a bar, wasn't why Kakashi thought of such a word.

Hooded eyes, shadowed beneath the dimmed lights, flickered, depths of insurmountable darkness. His hand moved like lightening, drowning the fermented liquid in his cup, his face remaining a mystery to those present. He was dense for wanting to come here. Dense for losing his almost unwaverable visage. Bu most of all, he was dense for lusting at something that was forbidden, but oh so tempting.

Control was something Kakashi prided himself on. But tonight he was too wasted to give a damn. Long legs, creamy skin, exquisite emerald eyes, and unique pink hair had him mesmerized. Haruno Sakura was clearly a seductress right out of the pages of his orange paperback novels. Clearly he had less of a tolerance for alcohol than he used to. Perhaps coming to the bar to drown his sorrows in a warm bottle of sake wasn't the wisest decision he had ever made. It was too late now; he was ensnared within the throes of intoxication. His intoxication being that of his former student offset by the alcohol in his system.

Another cup devoured as though he were dying of thirst. He was though not in the way most would believe. He was thirsting for his former student. Taboo didn't make an ounce of an impact on his inebriated mind. What did a little lust compare to killing day after day? But a little voice in the back of his mind reminded Kakashi that he wasn't completely right in his thoughts. Sakura had a reputation to uphold. She was the third ranked medic in Konoha next to Hokage Tsunade and Shizune. Who was he to ruin her reputation?

He hesitated over his next cup of sake. When had he even poured the beverage? Poison was the true liquid he was drinking. If he wasn't drinking poison then he must be hallucinating for he was sure the long legged beauty of his thoughts wasn't coming towards him. The sharp click of heels reached his suddenly heightened hearing as he watched with growing fever as Sakura sauntered towards him. He couldn't make out her pale face in the dimmed bar but he knew her face. Rosy lips, the bottom one as full and ripe as a new strawberry. High cheekbones dusted with a sprinkle of cherry red. A small delicate nose that turned upward in an elegant curve. Arched eyebrows that were set above eyes so deep he could see into her very soul shimmered like green leaves floating in a clear pool.

But oh her body. A slender neck so pale you could see her jugular filled with her sweet life's blood. Small, shapely shoulders that swayed with her saucy walk. Long thin arms ending in delicate wrists and long nailed fingers were painted a bright green. An ample bosom, not too large yet not too small either, just the right size to fit in a man's palm. A slim waist with tight muscles led to shapely thighs so creamy it was like looking into a pail of freshly made butter. Her calves were rounded perfectly with skin so soft they felt like a baby chicks feathers. Her delicately shaped ankles came next, then ended at dainty feet that could kill a man instantly.

When she sat across from his the intoxicating scent of her vanilla perfume hit him like a bomb. The fragrance was sweet yet screaming sex and passion in its underlying tone. When she leaned her elbows on the table he could just see the top of her creamy breasts as they moved as she spoke. "Well, I didn't expect to see you here? Weren't you on a mission? I thought you weren't supposed to return until next week."

He blinked his eye rapidly. Did she just ask about his mission? He just felt too intoxicated to answer as he took a lightening fast sip of his drink. When he set the small bowl back on the cracked table he looked up to find that Sakura was looking at him oddly. He mumbled a question but what it was he couldn't say. Suddenly he felt warm as something rubbed against his pants leg. He felt detached from his body as though he floated above himself as the feeling persisted. With a faint sense of shock he realized that Sakura was caressing his calve through his pants leg.

A seductive look came over her face that made her lips pucker enticingly and her sea green eyes twinkle mischievously. But what captured his attention the most was a small pink tongue sticking out of her pursed lips. How he wanted to take that tongue and caress it with his own. Oh, that would definitely make him intoxicated on passion. Gaining a small portion of his senses back he leaned back in his chair. Sakura's foot began to retract but before she could move the appendage completely away he trapped it between his own two feet. With a satisfied smirk he began to massage her soft thigh with his legs.

After a few strokes he could immediately see the effect he was having on her. Her breathing, which was normally so calm you could barely hear it, was fluctuating in time with her heartbeat. Never had he heard such a melodic sound. He could even hear the pumping of her blood as it circulated through her body. When he could bear the torture no longer he stood swiftly from his chair. It hit the wall behind him before sliding, almost torturously, to the floor. As he left the pub he cursed himself for letting himself get away like that. What would his 'playing' have led to? He could of taken her to his apartment and had his way with her without even a protest from Sakura's rosy lips. He slowed as he thought of that. As he stopped in the middle of a deserted street he slapped a hand to his head. "Baka, baka, baka. You could have had her, you twit."

"Who's the twit?"

He whirled about on the heels of his sandals to come face to chest with his greatest enemy. Sakura and her rosy lips. Her head only came below his chin and for that reason he avoided swallowing as thickly as he felt like doing. When a slim finger trailed across his jaw-line he knew he was lost. With a growl he lifted her up before her long legs wrapped about his slim waist. When his mouth descended on hers with a thirst so unquenchable that he felt like he had been in a desert for ages, he stumbled as she met him halfway. Never before had a woman driven him as wild with lust and temptation as this one did. Before he could comprehend his actions he was running over rooftops to his apartment.

As he laid her on his bed he wondered if getting intoxicated that night was a good or bad thing.

**A treat for all you who have been watching and waiting. When I was obsessed with KakaSaku I had this partly written. Just recently, when more people started reading my stories I decided to finish this. So here ya go. I hope you enjoy it! **


	20. Star Gazing

Disclaimer: Naruto and all characters in the series belong to Misashi Kishimoto.

Star Gazing The music of hundreds of cicadas chirped as night cloaked the land. Their harmonious songs lulling the town of Konoha into a peaceful sleep. But for two shinobi, the cicadas seemed to be singing only for them. With a contented smile on her face, Haruno Sakura lay in the grass, watching the millions of sparkling stars in the sky. There could be nothing better than this, spending time with her favorite person as they gazed upon the stars. She turned her head to study her companion, her heart thudding loudly in her chest. "It's a beautiful night, isn't it Kakashi?" Kakashi turned his head, his lone eye crinkling in a smile. "Yes, it is." He opened his eye as Sakura turned her head back up to the sky. His eye roamed over her face, watching the stars reflect in her large emerald eyes and her rosy lips turn up in a wondrous smile. His heat beat faster in his chest, his breath constricting for a moment before he regained his composure. He averted his attention from the young woman, turning his eye back up to the stars. A lot had changed in the past few years. Sakura was no longer the innocent, naïve girl she used to be. She was now twenty-one, a woman in her own right. She had matured both physically and mentally, as all children did once they grew older. But Sakura has matured further than the rest of her age group. Heartbreak, sadness, and hopelessness could do that to a person. He knew, because he had been there. 

Three years previous Sasuke had returned from the clutches of Orochimaru. The third Sannin had died in a vigorous battle between Sasuke and Naruto, once they had settled their childhood differences. Sasuke had been admitted back into the village, under strict guard and constant analysis. That night things had changed between the once teacher and student.

There had been a celebration for the defeat of Orochimaru, Sasuke being most recognized for his return and prowess. Kakashi had attended the celebration. He had kept his lone eye trained on the only occupant that wasn't celebrating, Sakura. He had to remain indifferent as Sasuke had led Sakura away from the crowd, into the dark. What seemed like an eternity later, though it was only a few minutes, Sasuke had returned alone. Upon seeing that Sakura hadn't returned he had gone to investigate only to find that she was no longer there.

Kakashi frowned as he thought about what had transpired next. He had found Sakura at their old training grounds, crumpled on the ground, face hidden in her arms. She had been sobbing harshly, trying desperately to stop the torrent of tears. He had wordlessly knelt in front of her. He had reached forward, curling a lock of her hair behind her ear. She had looked up at him, tears streaming down her face. He had felt his heart clench in pain. 'Sasuke does not deserve your tears. You deserve better.' Those softly spoken words had formed a bridge between their friendship, one that would be impossible to break.

He had cupped her cheek, wiping away her tears from her porcelain skin with his callused thumb. 'You're beautiful.' Sakura had launched herself in his arms, crying in both sadness and joy. He had cradled her against his chest, rubbing her back as his other hand trailed through her silky locks, whispering soothing words in a soft voice. After that fateful night she had come seeking him out almost everyday. He had welcomed and embraced her presence, but as the days had continued his heart had began to love.

Kakashi forcibly brought himself back from his memories. There was no reason to dwell on the past. Most everything had been forgiven between Sakura and Sasuke though she now had a barrier encompassing her heart. Almost untouchable by everyone; he was the only exception.

Sakura spoke. Her voice soft in the silent night, "Have you ever been in love?"

Kakashi, caught off guard for a moment, wondered what she was implying. "No, but I think I know what it's like."

Sakura was silent for a moment before speaking. "I thought I was in love once. But Sasuke shattered all the hope I had left. I want to feel real love, Kakashi." She was silent once again, her mind analyzing her words.

Kakashi smiled softly. "You will find that special someone. I know."

Sakura returned his smile, though it didn't quite reach her eyes. "You will too, Kakashi-kun."

"I already have." He stood, ignoring her curious expression as he helped her to her feet. "Come, I'll walk you home."

0o0

A lone person stood atop a hill, gazing into the distance as he waited. His lone eye scanned the forested terrain ahead but he could not see the one he was searching for. Sakura had gone on a mission to Sand a week before. She had been sent because the kazekage was sick. It wasn't her skills that worried him the most, he knew she could take care of herself. He had taught her. But what bothered him was the company she was with; Sasuke.

His heart twisted when he thought of the boy. He wasn't a boy anymore, but a grown man with needs. No matter how he reasoned with himself, he still didn't trust Sasuke. How could he when he had betrayed Konoha and almost killed his friend before? Sakura had been the exception to his murderous past, but he still felt unease. Sasuke was nothing if unpredictable. Mostly so since he came back from Orochimaru.

Suddenly movement in the distance sent his blood rushing with adrenaline. Three shapes moved through the night on silent feet. He couldn't make out their appearance from the dark, but he could feel that they were not enemies. He had had a lifetime of experience dealing with ninjas and he knew a bad from a good person. When they drew closer he hid himself in the tree him and Sakura would lay beneath. He flipped his headband up, revealing his Sharingan. Beneath his mask a frown turned into a joyous smile as he recognized the silky smooth look of cherry locks and sea green eyes.

He stayed in the tree, his breathing even as they came closer. As they reached the edge of the forest Sakura broke away from the other two and came towards him. She knew he was waiting. His heart hammered with excitement as her unique smell of vanilla and jasmine drifted towards him. As she came nearer he slipped behind the largest limb in the tree as he concealed his presence with a jutsu.

She ran swiftly forward, her muscled legs contracting and straining as she closed the distance between them. She knew he was there. He always was. Whenever she returned from a mission he always met her in the same place, their star gazing hill. A grin lifted the corners of her mouth as she felt his presence disappear. He was hiding from her. With a last leap she stood beneath the flowering tree, hands on her hips as she pretended to look for him. After a while she shivered as she felt a presence slip down from the tree and come to stand behind her. Warm hands engulfed her body, pulling her back towards a hard chest. Once he had embraced her he turned her about and repeated the action. A soft sigh escaped Sakura's throat as she returned the warmth he gave to her.

When they parted Sakura looked into his eyes. He always uncovered the Sharingan when he was around her. But she knew he would never use it on her. It was a symbol of their trust and faith in each other. There was an emotion in his coal eyes that she recognized often in her own. A devotion to the other that would last a lifetime and beyond when they greeted Kami in heaven.

"It's good to be home," Sakura said as she rested her head against Kakashi's steadily rising chest. His heartbeat lulled her into a sense of peace and contentment.

"I'm glad you're back. I was starting to think I might have to find you," he teased gently as he caressed her back through his fingerless gloves. When she pulled back he kissed her forehead gently.

"What makes you think I would have been late? I'm not like you Kakashi, though you seem to have gotten over your fear of being early." She sat beneath the tree, pulling her legs up to her chest and wrapping her arms around them. She patted the ground next to her before Kakashi joined her.

"I know, I know. My little kunoichi can take care of herself. She's growing up." He ruffled her hair fondly as he used to when she was a but a girl.

Sakura playfully smacked his hand away. "If you haven't noticed, I've been a women for six years now."

Kakashi's eyes roamed over her body, taking in her ample bosom and narrow waist. "Yes, yes you have."

She blushed and buried her burning face in her hands, away from his appreciative eyes. There were times when Kakashi looked at her with such lust and love that she felt she couldn't hold herself back. This was one of those time. After having a hard time returning from Sand she felt that every moment spent with Kakashi wasn't enough. She had seen killing and torture all of her life, but this was different. His love towards her was outstanding and something she wouldn't trade for anything in the world. Whenever she thought of him, she thought of the stars; forever twinkling in a black blanket of mystery whose love of the universe extended farther than you could see.

Before she knew what her actions were she leaned forward and took Kakashi's smooth face in her hands. She leaned forward until their lips, his blocked by his mask, was only a scant inch apart. Suddenly she realized her intentions and tried to jump back but was stopped with two strong hands cupping her wrists. She looked up to see Kakashi's eyes melting her on the inside with their love. "Don't…"

His lips connected with hers. A thrill rushed throughout her body like a lake being released from a dam. The slow movements of his lips upon hers made her knees weak as she leaned forward into the kiss. When they separated Sakura was left feeling utterly sated.

Another surprise awaited her as Kakashi took her hands once more into his own. "Will you marry me, Sakura."

With widened eyes she thought of his proposal. She loved him more than herself. Why shouldn't she? With tears of joy running down her face she kissed him. When she pulled away she continued to shout 'yes' until Kakashi had to shush her with more kisses.

A Valentine's gift from me to you, my dear readers. :D I hope you enjoyed it. I had started this one-shot about six months ago but never got around to finishing it. And since Valentine's day is coming up, tomorrow actually, I thought I would give my faithful viewers a story. Thanks for reading.


End file.
